rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Amity Arena/Trivia
Character Trivia *Out of all the humanoid characters with audio commentary, only Neopolitan (who is mute) and Fox Alistair (who has not had a spoken line yet) do not speak their lines. Instead, the clips used are of Roman Torchwick tasking her to use her Semblance onto the opponent, taken from the episode "Painting the Town...", and Coco Adel complimenting Fox's battle skills, from "Breach". Both episodes also have the soundbites used for the Xiong Family ("Painting the Town...") and Bartholomew Oobleck ("Breach"). **The January 2019 update added two new audio clips for Coco and Sun Wukong, with the former's taken from the episode, "Lessons Learned", and the latter's from the RWBY Chibi episode, "Big Vacation". **Both of Yang Xiao Long's quotes are taken from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, and Nora Valkyrie's is from the episode, "Players and Pieces". **Cinder Fall's quote derives from the episode "Dance Dance Infiltration". **Neon Katt and Flynt Coal's quotes derive from the episode "Never Miss a Beat". **The audio clips of Ruby Rose shouting out the team attacks is derived from "Painting the Town...". **Roman's audio clip comes from "No Brakes". **Yatsuhashi Daichi's audio clip is derived from "Lessons Learned". **Neptune Vasilias' audio clip is derived from "New Challengers...". **Adam Taurus' audio clip is derived from "Heroes and Monsters". **Raven Branwen's audio clip is derived from "Family". *The Emblems in the character intros are mostly their personal ones or of the organization that they are a part of. This also applies to characters who have Emblems that have not been revealed in series as of yet. **Examples of cards that have the Emblem of their organization are: ***The Creatures of Grimm, Neo and Cinder having Salem's Emblem ***The White Fang Goons, Ilia Amitola and the Albain brothers having the White Fang Emblem **Examples of cards that have Emblems of their respective Kingdom: ***Nolan Porfirio and May Zedong having Vacuo's Emblem ***The Xiong Family, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Oobleck as well as the Shopkeep having Vale's Emblem ***Neon Katt, May Marigold and Atlesian Technology having Atlas' Emblem **Coincidentally, Neo, as well as Cinder, are some of the only characters in the game who have their own Emblems, but once their cards are obtained, the Emblem that can be seen in their backgrounds belongs to Salem. ***This also applies to Raven as the symbol that appears during her character intro belongs to that of her twin brother, Qrow Branwen (which was then fixed in a later update). * Starting with Ilia's release, new characters are revealed with the Amity Arena logo underneath them instead of their usual emblem. *Although Flynt's Semblance in the show allows him to make three more color-coded copies of himself, said copies in the game are not color-coded. *During the time where Neo and a handful of other new cards were added to the first major update of the game, the last part of her description talks about how she may or may not be capable of speaking, but after a recent update, this bit has been since then removed for unknown reasons. * Velvet Scarlatina's promotional package was named "The Velveteen Bundle" after the book that inspired her name, The Velveteen Rabbit. * Tyrian was revealed to be one of the cards that was made even before the BETA testing of the game but was not a part of it due to major spoilers.Tyrian Callows' chronology * When asked about what other team attack cards the game will eventually incorporate, the official Twitter account of the game responded saying that an Emerald + Mercury Legendary card was highly possible'Chances of an Emerald + Mercury Legendary Card' and that if they were to name the potential Qrow + Winter Legendary card, they would name it after the Chibi episode "Mortal Frenemies".Potential Qrow + Winter team attack name * Ironically, the card art for the Mutant Creep unit shows default Creeps, but is rendered like Mutated Creeps from ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Game System Trivia *During the second February 2019 update, the developers added the Beta testing for the game's Plaza Feature, which opens up for players every three hours for an entire hour where players can interact with each other outside of battle as their favorite characters. **On February 15th, 2019, they made it so that the Plaza would be available for everyone for the rest of the weekend while the developers sort out the rest of the coding and de-bugging. **Om October 31st, 2019? they made it so that the Plaza would be open for the entire day so that they could claim the rewards given out during Ruby's Birthday/Halloween Event. *Tapping the background art of each card twenty times allows the player to rewatch the intro sequence of the respective cards. *During the March 2019 update, the game introduces the concept of Legendary Cards as well as the team attack cards and the meta for the Battle of Beacon PvE. **This update was referred to as The Fall of Beacon update wherein players can purchase two bundles with two different limited edition titles per bundle at the shop. Wherein the first bundle gives you the title that is memory of Pyrrha Nikos as well as her last battle atop Beacon Academy's Tower wherein the second bundle gives you a title that is decorated with the debris of the damaged structures during The Fall. Costume Trivia *As of the Christmas 2018 update, the pajamas of Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY are now available in the Cookie Shop. In Yang's case, it is Biker Yang, with a slightly altered color scheme (black top and orange shorts, an inversion of the show's pajamas) as well as a purple ribbon (which Yang normally ties around her leg) resting on her head.Biker Yang's Bow Controversy *On February 4th, 2019, RWBY Chibi concept artist, Hajime Nakamura, leaked Ice Weiss' new outfit which was included in the February 7th, 2019 event of the game.Ice Weiss Ice Skating Outfit **The event was revealed to be called the "Ice Queen Weiss Mission", wherein players engage in 50 Fame battles in the given week in order to get Weiss' new exclusive skin, which also has an alternate movement animation. When equipped with her new skin, the new animation has her skating through the field rather than the normal running animation. **On February 12, 2019, the developers have stated that the ice-skating animation for Ice Queen Weiss' skin wasn't originally made for her, teasing the later addition of Neon Katt.February 2019 Update and Neon Katt Tease * During the February 2019 Update, Qrow was given a Valentine's Outfit named "Dandy Qrow". A year later, during the Ferbruary 2020 Update, Winter was given a matching Valentine's Outfit named "Queen Winter" with the following caption: "Now Winter can fight with Qrow all day as mortal frenemies!"Qrow and Winter matching Valentine's Outfits Seasonal Event Trivia *During Halloween of 2018, all structures had floating Jack O' Lanterns above them. During the Christmas 2018, the turrets became snowmen and the tower became a Christmas Tree, snowflakes dangled from the game logo in the title screens and it snowed in both the lobby as well as the arenas. *During New Year's 2019, every post-game crate reveal was preceded by fireworks and a "Happy New Year" message along with the Amity Arena logo. *During Valentine's Day 2019, the store was filled with candy hearts, ribbons and gift boxes and a "Dum-Dum" title (alluding to Neo's assessment of Roman in "Mysterious Red Button") was made available. * For April Fools Day 2019, some of the models of the units in the game were switched around. These include: ** Ursa Major becoming a Death Stalker ** Baby Death Stalker Swarm becoming fifteen small Ursa ** Lancers as well as the ones being spawn by the Queen Lancer turning into Zwei in his Valentine's outfit. * For Easter 2019, along with the introduction of Velvet, the Beowolf Pack was given rabbit ears. * For Halloween of 2019, celebrated Ruby's birthday with spacial gift to all players, 3D Ruby background. To celebration Ruby's birthday, a giant birthday cake for Ruby can be seen at the Plaza that lasted until November 1st 2019. * For Thanksgiving 2019, Food-Fight Outfits for Team RWBY were added to the game based from the "Best Day Ever". Although, for Ruby's cases, she never bread stick attached pole in the show. * For February 2020, the title "Mortal Frenemies" was distributed to players who have logged into the game during Valentine's Day. This was intended to go along with Winter getting a matching Valentine's Outfit with Qrow's from the previous Valentine's update.Qrow's Valentine's 2019 OutfitWinter's Valentine's 2020 Outfit Character's backstories connection/related to RWBY * The game is presented as a canonical, real game played on Remnant of the same name. ** On Remnant, Amity Arena is developed by the Atlesian scroll game developer Human Nextwork. Human Nextwork is the source of all character backstories presented in the game. ** All character backstories are considered canonical to "RWBY" except when referencing "RWBY Chibi". * The game was the first to reveal some of Fox's backstory while confirming that he is indeed blind. ** The game was also the first to reveal some of Adam's backstory. ** The game was also the first to confirm that Raven was indeed previously married to Tai before she had left both him and Yang after giving birth to her. ** The game was also the first to reveal that Maria's disappearance as the legendary "Grimm Reaper" was used as an Aesop for up-and-coming Huntsmen to never fight alone. * The game is also the first to reveal that the team attack "Pomegrenade" was thought up by Jaune during the last second in order for them to fend against the Death Stalker he and Pyrrha came across in "Players and Pieces", wherein the team attack involves Pyrrha launching Nora into the air, thus making her land on a desired location with Magnhild. It is also revealed that after Pyrrha's passing, Jaune had to take her place instead. * Pyrrha's death animation in her Pomegrenade card is similar to that of her in-show death in the episode "End of the Beginning". * The game reveals that Gretchen was not only Hazel's younger sister, but was also his twin sister. Crossover Characters from Other Media Trivia * Carmine Esclados was added days before her introduction in RWBY: After the Fall. Following this, Baby Ravagers were introduced as units. * Mutant Creeps, added in November 2019, are taken from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Japanese Trivia *In the Japanese promo trailer for the release of the game on January 31st, some scenes from the show are re-animated using the in-game character game models. These scenes include: **Ruby decapitating a Beowolf from the "Red" Trailer **Weiss attacking a White Fang member instead of attacking the Lieutenant from "No Brakes" **Blake fighting Roman from "No Brakes" **Yang versus Junior from "Yellow" Trailer **Team RWBY posing at the end of the Volume 2 Opening Miscellaneous * The Battle of Beacon introduction is given by Pyrrha, who references the Pumpkin Pete's shoot from "The One with a Laugh Track" ("that was almost as hard as eating Pumpkin Pete's again, and again, again..."), and has among its lines a flub by Jen Brown (“By clearing stages you can earn Lien, crates, and cards. Oh I said that backwards.”).Jen Brown's Tweet * On May 17th, 2019, well-known RWBY content creator, @eunnieverse, was commissioned by the devs to make a comic teasing the upcoming release of the rest of the Faunus that were to be expected from the May 2019 update of the game, that being The Albain Brothers as well as Tyian Callows.Dumb RWBY x RWBY Amity Arena Crossover * An easter egg involving Neptune when chosen in the Plaza can be activated once the player tries to make him swim. Instead of diving into the water he just keeps repeating "Yeah! I can guard this...sector." * The hint they gave during the July Update for Winter Schnee's upcoming appearance in the following month's update is a Game of Thrones reference, that being "Brace yourselves...". The quote from Game of Thrones ends with "...winter is coming". References Category:Lists